Ciaran's Drag Race (Season 1)
Season 1 of Ciaran's Drag Race '''consists of TBA episodes. 10 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000, A lifetime supply of Jeffree Starr Cosmetics and a personalised CiaranPresents Talk Show. The season premiered on November 2nd, 2019 with 10 queens entering the werkroom to compete for the title of The Worlds next drag superstar! Delusion won the season with Alexa Davenport being the runner up. This is the first and only season to not feature a miss congeniality or a reunion Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Ciaran's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team but was ultimately declared safe. :█ The contestant was on the loosing team, received mixed critiques but was ultimately declared safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: "Drag Around The World" Airdate: Novembe 2nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Bebe Zahara Benet. * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Ciaran. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Daniella O'Hara] * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 20 seconds of material collection and assigns the queens a country. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a sickening look according to the country assigned to them. * Main Challenge Winner: Daniella O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: A sickening custom gown from Gowns4Queens. * Bottom Two: Astro Diva and Naydine Kyle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Don't Call Me Angel' by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus & Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Astro Diva Entrance Order Countries Assigned Episode 2: "F.R.I.E.N.DRAG.S" Airdate: November 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lisa Kudro & Jennifer Aniston * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb! * Mini-Challenge Winner: London Bridget & Angelica Hytes * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a sickening look according to the country assigned to them. * Winning Team: Team London * Main Challenge Winner: London Bridget * Main Challenge Prize: A week away trip to Orlando, Florida! * Bottom Two: Angelica Hytes and Naydine Kyle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Run The World (Girls)' by Beyonce * Eliminated: Naydine Kyle Teams Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: November 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Alaska 5000 * Mini-Challenge: The Reading Challenge!! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alexa Davenport * Mini-Challenge Prize: A years supply of Handmade Burger Marys. * Main Challenge: The queens must impersonate a celebrity in the snatch game! * Main Challenge Winner: Miss Jaida C. Royale * Main Challenge Prize: A supply of custom wigs from Wigs and Grace! * Bottom Two: Angelica Hytes and Alexa Davenport * Lip-Sync Song: 'River Deep Mountain High ' by Glee (Naya Rivera and Amber Riley * Eliminated: Angelica Hytes Episode 4: "Sexy N' The Sheets" Airdate: November 7th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Raja & Raven * Mini-Challenge: Who Said Dat? Get given a catchphrase/quote and you must have to say who said it. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Delusion * Mini-Challenge Prize: 15 more seconds to grab materials. * Main Challenge: The queens must make a fashion ready look made from bed-sheets and pillows. * Main Challenge Winner: DelusionCDR & London Bridget * Main Challenge Prize: A week away trip to the Bahamas! * Bottom Two: KiKi Versace and Kyshma Tits * Lip-Sync Song: 'If you seek amy ' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: KiKi Versace Episode 5: "The Freak Show" Airdate: November 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Yvie Oddly * Mini-Challenge: Hip Hop Dance off! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alexa Davenport & Miss Jaida C. Royale * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pick their team. * Main Challenge: The queens must perform their own circus show in two teams of three. * Winning Team: '''Team Alexa * '''Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: The Blood Sugar Collection from Jeffree Star * Bottom Two: London Bridget and Kyshma Tits * Lip-Sync Song: 'Wannabe ' by Spice Girls * Eliminated: N/A Episode 6: "A Family that Drags Together" Airdate: November 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Patrick Starr * Mini-Challenge: Design your own botched police officer! * Mini-Challenge Winner: DelusionCDR * Mini-Challenge Prize: Postmates! * Main Challenge: The queens must makeover their close family member and welcome them into their drag family! * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: Eyewear. * Bottom Two: Miss Jaida C. Royale and Kyshma Tits * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candy Store ' by Heathers: The Musical * Eliminated: Kyshma Tits Episode 7: "A Ball For The Ages" Airdate: November 16th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Madaleine Petsch * Main Challenge: Serve 3 looks, one inspired by the past times, one inspired by modern culture, and one futuristic look. * Main Challenge Winner: DelusionCDR * Main Challenge Prize: A video call from home and a magazine photo shoot. * Bottom Two: Miss Jaida C. Royale and London Bridget * Lip-Sync Song: 'Judas ' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miss Jaida C. Royale Episode 8: "Mighty Love" Airdate: November 16th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Alaska 5000 * Main Challenge: Write your own verse for Mighty Love and sing and dance! * Main Challenge Winner: DelusionCDR & Alexa Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: A spot in the top 3! * Bottom Two: Daniella O'Hara and London Bridget * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Will Always Love You ' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Daniella O'Hara Top Three of Season 1 Episode 9: "Grande Finale" Airdate: November 17th, 2019 * Eliminated: London Bridget * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fighter' by XTina * Runner Up: Alexa Davenport * Winner of Ciaran's Drag Race Season 1: Delusion Category:Ciaran's Drag Race